


Paths

by gobananas (bananasplitpancakes)



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Dom/sub, Not of Main OC, Romance, Smut, Tagging as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananasplitpancakes/pseuds/gobananas
Summary: "If she actually leaves with this dude I’ll get on that bar, right where they’re sitting, and strip down to my skivvies."A take on a Neil Melendez/OC story where it isn't a workplace romance. I'll be updating the tags as I go and additionally leaving any notes or warnings at the beginning of each chapter.
Relationships: Neil Melendez/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

Their paths have crossed more than a dozen times before they officially meet, which isn’t a surprise given the bustle of St. Bonaventure. Tucked next to a pillar in the cafeteria, she notices him first as he strides in to sit in one of the middle tables.

It’s the confidence in his posture that had her snapping out of zoning out to briefly glance at him—the kind of confidence that people had from being assured in themselves and their capabilities. Later, she would know it stemmed from being one of the best cardio-thoracic surgeons in the States and the nature of surgeons themselves, from having utmost control and certainty in their decisions during surgeries.

Besides a few fleeting glances from her end, however, he never noticed her until they were actually face to face. There were a million things on his plate at all times—from surgery preparation, to teaching the team, to administrative work—and all those who weren’t involved in that were distractions. The cafeteria was a just a place to fuel up for him, not people watch.

Uneventful in many ways. But eventually, their paths would cross.


	2. Chapter 2

Since Jessica broke off their engagement, Neil’s attention has been wholly consumed by work. Before, when they were still together, he had split part of his energies and attention to spending time with Jessica. Now, his undivided attention can go towards becoming an even better surgeon and teacher. Well, almost all his attention.

Sitting in his office at 8pm on a Friday night, he sighs as his phone buzzes with an incoming call and immediately swipes to decline. Moments later, his screen lights up again with a text.

_From: Jason_   
_If you don’t pick up my next call I WILL send a stripper TO YOUR HOUSE when YOU LEAST EXPECT._

Neil snorts as he reads over the text, but still ignores the next phone call.

_From: Jason_   
_I will not only send a stripper but I will ALSO send lawnmowers to your house at 3AM for THREE MONTHS. Pick. Up._

At this Neil groans. The next time the phone buzzes, he hits accept and pulls it to his ear.

“What, Jason? I’m working.” Neil gripes.

“I know, but you’re off at 9 aren’t you? I had my assistant hunt down some people for your schedule. And you’ve got the morning free tomorrow.”

Neil rolls his eyes incredulously. “Yes, but I have to—“

“Hush,” Neil rolls his eyes again as his friend draws as the word, “I’m driving over from SF right now and we’re going to get drinks.”

“I don’t want to get drinks, I want to finish this work so I can relax tomorrow—“ Neil starts.

“Buh, buh buh buh buh. Dude, we all know you’re going to finish that work and then just find more to do tomorrow when you’re free. Maps says I’ll be there in 47 minutes. See you then-and-also-Eli-might-come!”

The phone clicks silent as protests rise to Neil’s lips—both about still not wanting to go out and about how the last time Eli got added to the mix, the three of them had ended up in a dive bar belting karaoke songs with a random biker gang.

Well, Neil muses as he picks up his pen to finish up work again, at least maybe there’s a chance he won’t remember the night and whatever embarrassing thing Eli manages to harangue them into.

* * *

“So… where are your parents from?”

The smile on Leila’s face doesn’t waver as the boy in leaning down and cupping her waist grins at her.

“My mom is from Iceland and my dad is from Senegal,” Leila responds sweetly. The guy in front of her blinks, confusion on his face.

“Wait… but you’re…you look…” He hesitates, and internally Leila smirks as she blinks up at him and pushes a lock of hair behind her ear. “Oriental?”

“Close, but not quite!” She smiles up at him again and he relaxes. “I’m going to pop into the bathroom really quick.”

“Sure,” he nods, hands tightening around her waist briefly before letting her go. As she turns to hop off the stool, he grabs her wrist again. “I’ll get us an Uber back to mine? And you can show me…how submissive you can be for me, huh? How good you can be?”

“Incredible.” With that one word and the ever-present smile on Leila’s face, he beams as well.

“Sweet, babe, I’ll—“

She moves her wrist out of his hold and pushes off the stool. “It’s incredible how you’ve lived in the Bay Area for two years, where there is such a diverse population, and you’re still a racist and sexist piece of shit. Hope I never see you again, Brendan, and that the VC doesn’t invest in you.”

At this, Brendan pushes off his stool as well, stepping forward to tower over her. “Excuse me, bitch? Is that the way you’re going to—“

* * *

Neil hates to admit he’s wrong— _ever_ —so he’ll only admit that getting drinks with Jason and Eli has been better than he thought. The three of them met in medical school but Neil was the only one to take up a residency on the West coast while the other two found placements in New York and Chicago. Jason was then the first to hop over for a position at SF Muni and Eli followed soon after. They’re all surgeons, so it’s hard finding times in their schedules to meet up and Neil appreciates the effort the two of them must have made to be able to drag him out of his work hole.

The place Jason has brought them to for drinks is nice—it’s one of the newer, trendier ones that Neil hasn’t been to before since he’s become wrapped up in work. It’s got the usual bar seating surrounded by comfy tables and four sets of pool tables in the back the three of them are on a waiting list to play. With the low lighting and good music, it’s been a good space to catch up with the other two. It’s also become an unexpected source of easy entertainment for the night, with the appearance of a couple having found a spot at the bar stools right across from their table. Eli heard their conversation first, and since then the three of them have been listening in on the most terrible, but extremely entertaining to witness, first date ever.

“If she actually leaves with this dude I’ll get on that bar, right where they’re sitting, and strip down to my skivvies.” Eli grins.

With the three of them sitting in a U-shape, Neil and Jason are facing each other while Eli is free to watch the couple at the bar and he’s been openly staring at the two all night. Neil and Jason have been infinitely more subtle. Neil glances at the two again—though he can only see her back and part of the guy’s face from his perspective. He can tell she’s fairly petite and slim, from the way the man’s hand spans her back, and really not buying what the guy is selling, from the way the man is leaned in but her hands are tucked around her drink and from her clipped responses the guy still hasn’t picked up on.

“You just want to strip down and cause a scene,” Jason accuses, grinning as he sips his whiskey. “We only have so many bars we can go to in SF now because of this idiot.” He informs Neil.

“Jokes on them when I’m not at the bar to save that one person from a—oh my god it’s the finale, shut up!” Eli hisses, eyes whipping back to the couple on the bar.

Neil grins around his drink as the woman finally rips into the man for all the shit he’s been spewing over the past hour—he mentally awards her a 9.5/10 for the dressing down. Short and to the point, though he’s deducted her half a point cause he thinks she could say more given what he’s heard from the guy tonight. He frowns though as he sees the guy stand up as well and before he knows it he’s on his feet.

In the middle of the man calling her a bitch Neil is already ushering her back slightly and stepping forward to stand in between the two.

“Back off.” Neil states, staring the other man down.

“Get out of my face, fucker,” the man sneers taking another step forward. “Or I’ll—“

A heavy hand lands on the other man’s shoulder and Neil smirks he turns to look at a clearly annoyed bouncer.

“You’re out of here dude. Follow me out.”

Neil watches as the other man grimaces, eyes darting between the bouncer, Neil, and the woman behind him. Then, with a huff and a flipped middle finger in Neil’s direction, he turns and follows the bouncer out.

A gentle two taps has Neil turning around, finally setting his eyes upon the woman he stepped in front of. She’s petite, like Neil had guessed. Her head probably brushes the top of his shoulders and she’s svelte as well, her cropped top emphasizing a small waist. She’s also very pretty, with delicate cheekbones and large, hazel eyes framed by wavy black hair that gaze into his own brown ones. There’s a small smile on her face.

“Thanks for stepping in, even if it was just him stewing at me.” She holds out her hand and Neil shakes it. “I’m Leila.”

“Neil, and it wasn’t a problem.” She cocks her head at him, squinting slightly.

“You… wouldn’t happen to work at St. Bonaventure, would you?”

“Yeah, I do.” Neil rocks back slightly in surprise. “What a coincidence, you too?”

“No,” Leila shakes her head. “I did a clinic at the pediatric ward for a little while and used to study in the cafeteria beforehand. I think that’s where I might’ve seen you.”

“Oh, are you applying to med school soon then?” Neil asks. It’s pretty common for applicants to volunteer at the clinics at St. Bonaventure before they apply, to help strengthen their application. She looks about the right age—probably at the tail end of college or just out of college (22-24?) by Neil’s estimations.

“Oh, no, no, no.” Leila laughs. “I’m terrible with blood. It was for a law clinic, we were working with some of the kids there whose parents aren’t able to be in the picture. What about you?"

"I'm a doctor there. Surgeon." Neil replies, grinning. "Not a lot of blood if I'm doing it right though."

"I think you've got the kind of confidence that says perfection, or perfection. Which is definitely good for patients." Leila laughs. "But anyways—can I buy you a drink in thanks?”

She grins up at him, and absently Neil notices that they’re standing way closer than he thought—nearly chest to chest—and her eyes have flecks of amber in them.

“Sure.”

“Great! I really do need to use the restroom and then I’ll be back.” Neil nods as she smiles up at him again and then turns to make her way towards the back of the bar.

“Be right back.”

Neil turns back to his two friends and grimaces at their identical, ear-to-ear grins as he slides back into the seat.

“I don’t want to hear a single word—“ he starts.

“Dr. Melendez solving problems in the OR and in bars, what a man!” Jason jeers.

“Pretty girls out here buying him drinks,” Eli laughs. “Nice stepping in though dude, seriously."

Neil shrugs. “Didn’t like the look in that guy’s eyes so I stepped in. Also, it’s just a drink as thanks. _And_ she looks like she’s a decade younger than me so knock it off.”

“Age is just a number Neil, especially if you’re just going to hook up with her.” Eli grins at him lopsidedly.

Neil rolls his eyes. “I think I’m going to get eye strain from hanging out with you guys. It’s just a drink, not a guarantee that we’ll hook up or whatever.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up that this chapter and the next will be more smut-heavy!

Leila peers around Neil’s place curiously as they step into his apartment. Neil is still questioning if he’s really about to sleep with a girl he’s just met, that is still in _school—_ granted, okay, law school but still _school—_ from her offhanded mentions of civil procedure class and is way younger than him.

“Sooo question.” Leila switches her focus from checking out Neil’s apartment to grinning at him. “Questions and a follow up statement, actually. How come all my primary care doctors didn’t look ripped like you? Do the cuties get hidden away in the operating room?”

She steps closer and Neil’s hand settles on the low of her back, right above the curve of her ass, while another cups her neck. Almost imperceptibly Leila’s pupils dilate and her hands come to rest pressed up against his chest.

“And have you tested clean for STIs recently?”

“Tested clean a month ago and haven’t had the time to sleep with anyone since”, Neil murmurs, eyes locked on her teeth gnawing on her lip.

“Awesome.” Leila grins, then gently pushes Neil back against the wall of his hallway and drops to her knees. She looks up at him sweetly as her hands begin undoing his belt. “I tested clean three months ago and haven’t been with anyone since, I’ve got an IUD and would love to skip the condom if you also want that,”—Neil almost can’t focus on registering her words as she pulls his cock out and licks her lips—“I _really_ like light choking or just hands around my throat, and my safe word is eggplant.”

Neil can only hum in agreement, head falling back slightly, as she immediately takes his entire length deep into her mouth.

* * *

It’s only after, resting in the afterglow of having had sex all over his apartment, that Neil verbalizes the pieces of the puzzle. They’re tucked against each other, both hazily looking up at the ceiling but Neil pulls back slightly to turn on his side towards her. Leila, in turn, also rolls onto her side, eyes blinking in question.

“You like light choking”, he says, resting his hand against her neck and watching her pupils dilate again. He grins. “A lot by the looks of your pupils, and my cum, by the way you swallowed it and asked me to cum in you. …Submissive? Or something else? I do want to repay your favor in the hallway in the morning if you’d like.”

Leila blushes slightly as she peeks back at him. “It’s like the dominant submissive thing in BDSM, but I think about it more as the general vibe of the interaction, ya know? But I don’t love telling partners about my preferences that directly because sometimes shitheads like that guy you saw tonight will get all… Asian women are submission stereotype-y about it. Even if I’m only half Asian. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah”, Neil nods.

A small smile grows on Leila’s face and she scoots closer to him, tucking her head into the crook of her arm. “It’s just nice to let go. Especially cause law school and life has been… really competitive. Some of my classmates are great, but others are just ready to pounce on weaknesses. It’s just nice to not have to be so aware and in control of myself, and have someone take those reigns.”

Neil hums as he mulls this over, nodding as she talks. “I think I get that, but with opposite preferences. In the OR, in surgery, in life I’m in control but lately there are so many people challenging my decisions that with you, it’s nice to know I have more control. Near complete.”

At that, Leila nods. “Strange, isn’t it? Out of the turmoil in our lives, one of us relishes in handing over that control and the other basks in having that entirety. A good fit, aren’t we?”

Neil just nods, shrugging a little. “Yeah, surprisingly.”

As they lapse back into silence, drowsiness settling into their bodies, Leila twists to look up at him. “Do you want to keep doing this again then?”

Neil looks down in surprise, as Leila pushes herself up and rotates to plop back down on his chest to face him.

“Like a friends with benefits thing, or something? I had a _seriously_ good time with you tonight and really don’t want to deal with more douchebags.”

“I’m way older than you”, Neil raises an eyebrow, “For one and for two am not looking for a relationship right now. My fiancé left me three months ago." He mutters.

Leila smirks at him. “Your dick certainly didn’t feel old when it was in me.” At this, Neil lets out a chuckle. “And secondly, I don’t know if friends with benefits really counts as a _relationship_. I’m certainly not looking to be engaged with you, I just want to bone you. Very frequently.”

Neil sighs, one hand coming up to idly play with a lock of her dark hair. “Bad arguments to make in front of a budding lawyer, huh?”

“Sure”, Leila shrugs. The two of them fall silent, Leila laying her head down on his chest as he stares up into the ceiling in thought.

There isn’t really harm to agreeing to this, he muses, since he does have a high libido—in which the build up has probably led to more snapping at his residents—and the sex with Leila has been proven to be amazing. It’s just… so different than he would have ever considered in his life three months ago. When he was still with Jessica and on the path to being married.

“Alright, talk me through this cause I don’t have time in my life to schedule discussions on this between surgeries.” He sighs out.

Leila beams, perking up from his chest immediately. “Obviously I’m on a school schedule so it’s a lot less crazy than yours, so maybe every week just text me when you’re free? And I’ll text back when I’m free too and we can go from there.”

“Okay”, Neil nods slowly, “My place or yours?”

“We can alternate if you want, but I’ll have you know my place is a far cry from yours cause I’m definitely _not_ on that doctor salary. My roommate is cool though.”

“Let’s just do mine”, Neil scrunches his face. “And I want proof of that IUD if I’m going to keep coming in you without a condom.”

“Sounds good!” Leila beams, pressing forwards to drop a small kiss on his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut!

“Keep your hands at the headboard”, Neil snarls before dropping his head to suck viciously at Leila’s neck. She moans as she nods, face dug into the pillow but ass tucked up into Neil. They both groan as he pulls up and snaps his hips back into hers. On his second rock in Neil grins as the slight difference in angle has Leila shivering—something he can see ripple across her back and inside around his cock.

“You like that, baby? So tight for me, aren’t you?” He murmurs, continuing to push in and out slowly as he reaches forward to pin her hands at the headboard.

“Yes”, Leila shudders, “only for you Neil, please keep—ah!”

“Fucking you into this mattress?” Neil smirks, pulling out entirely as he swiftly flips her over and pushes back in, one hand settling firmly into the base of her throat.

“Yes, please I’m going to—“ Leila whines, hands gripping furiously into to the sheets under them.

“Almost there too baby”, Neil grunts, “where do you want me to—“

“In me, cum in me please”, Leila pants, hazel eyes locked into his with laser focus that dissipates as her body begins to arch, “Neil I’m—“

He kisses her, interrupting her gasp, as his hips snap into hers one last time and he can feel the walls in her fluttering around his length and seed. Sometime after he’d asked her where she wanted him to come she’d locked her legs around his hips, and thus as they break their kiss he opts to gently come to rest on top of her.

They take a moment to breathe, sweat beading both their foreheads. Leila giggles as she adjusts an errant hair of his.

“Remember when you weren’t sure you wanted to have the option of having mind-blowing sex about four times a week?”

“I wasn’t not sure”, Neil snarks back, “and we’d only known each other for five hours at that point.”

“C’mon, where’s that intuition?” Leila rolls her eyes, and then gently pushes at him to roll him off her so she can sit up. “Here’s an example of me using my amazing intuition. I’m going to make you something to eat, since you’ve been on some crazy 36 hour shift life, and you tell me what happened at work.” She hops off the bed and snatches up his dress shirt, buttoning it partially to cover up as she walked out of the bedroom.

“Nothing happened at work”, Neil grumbles, slowly pulling his boxers back on and following her out.

“Neil.” Leila is already filling up a pot with water and has all the ingredients for a simple pasta pulled out already. She turns to him with a droll look. “C’mon, vent it out before you sleep so you don’t carry it into tomorrow.”

Neil purses his lips, staring mulishly at the woman in front of him. He wonders when they started being able to read each other so well, only a few weeks into their arrangement. Granted, they have been going at it _a lot_ so she’s over _a lot_. And he finds that he’s actually enjoying her company a lot. She’s whip-smart, funny, beautiful, and just as stubborn as he is.

He sighs as she adopts a similar look of bullishness and stares right back at him.

“Our patients had complications so surgery was a lot longer than expected, and then there were… sexist issues being raised? I don’t know, I’m still confused.”

“Yikes”, Leila winced. “Alright, do you want to lay it out? I can listen if you want or be another perspective.”

“Sure”, Neil sighed again. “It went like…”

* * *

“Wow, and all this in a twenty two hour surgery—rough.” Leila had Neil had migrated to the couch as he told her about the issues in the OR. Neil was wolfing down the pasta she’d made him as Leila tucked up next to him. “Do you want my opinion?”

Neil nods, swallowing down a sausage bit hastily. “Yes.”

Leila also nods as she shifts to face him and pulls her legs up, tucking her feet underneath his thigh.

“I do think you misstepped there—not intentionally and purposefully, but it happened. You have to recognize that for women, phrases like ‘those kinds of days’ are so sensitive because we hear it all the time. And if Browne was already on edge, and the rest of the women in that OR were hearing her talk about it too, they probably were a little on edge also.” Leila starts, leaning forward to cup his cheek gently. “I _also_ think your team, and the women in there, probably respect you a lot. I think that Flores spoke up in that room _because_ she respects you, and wants to show you our reality and educate you.”

Neil nods again, leaning into her hand.

“I’d say maybe you can talk with them again so you can reassure them you’ll be working to be more aware and are receptive to feedback—but not in the OR when a life is at stake. I also don’t think you need to discuss the situation with Browne and Andrews—that’s between them and I personally think it’s too soon to call if his shut down was because she’s female, or because he’s an ego-centric chief of surgery.”

“ He definitely does have a ego.” Neil snorts. His eyes soften as he looks into Leila’s, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her lips. “Thank you. I’ll talk to them again tomorrow.”

“You’re welcome. After morning sex and eggs though, right?”

“Duh.”

* * *

Claire watches Melendez as he talks with the patient and their family, explaining the test results and their proposed surgery. Their team is on night shift for the week, and she and Park are with Melendez while Murphy and Reznick are tagging along with Lim.

Melendez had seemed different… these past few weeks. He was still arrogant, had exceedingly high standards, stuck to protocol and always sought to maintain complete control. But there was less of an edge in him—something that had become more prominent to the residents especially after his breakup— though still even more finely honed focus.

After she and Flores had argued with him in the OR, she had thought the talk in Andrews’ office would be the end of that. There was a small part of her that hadn’t been fully satisfied—and she knew Flores felt the same way—but it didn’t seem worth it to continue arguing. To their surprise, the very next shift he had pulled them both aside again and… he had told them he had appreciated their feedback and would be working to be more aware.

_As he turned to leave, Claire had stood frozen, brain still processing, but Flores reacted._

_“Thank you, Dr. Melendez”, Flores had called, and he’d turned around. “I can’t tell you how many times I, or another woman, have mentioned or called out things like this and have seen my male colleagues dismiss it—both the situation and learning more, for themselves. I’m so happy to be able to work with you.”_

_“Thank you, Nurse Flores.” He’d smiled at them then, and Claire’s heart fluttered. “I’m happy to be working with, and learning from, you two as well.”_

Since then Claire had found herself unconsciously watching Melendez a lot more than usual, as a part of her quietly screamed that she had a crush on Melendez.

She tunes back in as Melendez wraps it up with the patient and begins walking out the room, then nearly runs into his back as he stops abruptly to pull out his buzzing phone. She catches a split second of the name of the caller—just “L”—as he lifts it to his ear.

“Le—what? Calm down, take a breath, say that again.” Claire and Alex watch on as Melendez waves them off to take the call.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mentioned / references rape (not of main OC), drugs/roofies, and sexual assault aftermath-from this chapter onwards.

Neil maintains an impassive face as he takes Leila’s call, though internally he’s taken aback. They never call each other—just text and hang out (have sex, talk, cuddle) enough that face to face is enough. It’s also 1am and he’s pretty sure Leila’s having a girls night with her roommate Emily.

“Le—,” he starts as he pulls the ear to his phone and is met with a barrage of jumbled, babbled words. Though it doesn't sound like she's in a club or bar, based off the lack of background noise, so he's a little confused by it all. “What? Calm down, take a breath, say that again.”

He waits as he hears her take a deep breath. When she speaks again, he frowns at the way her words are slurred.

“E-emily and I went to a bar… and I lost track of her for a moment and found some guy _o-on_ her outside and now we’re in ambulancesss headed to the ER at St. Bonaventuree.”

Neil snaps to full, angry focus as she talks, walking back over to Claire and Alex and pushing his papers to them. “What’s your ETA?” His voice is clipped.

“Foour minutes”, Leila responds shakily.

“I’ll be there waiting in the bay for when you get here.”

“Kaay.”

Claire and Alex both frown as Melendez stalks back to them.

“Personal emergency, I’ll be in the ER making sure they’re okay. You two are going to stay here until I’m back—call me for emergencies, find me in the ER for questions. Got it?” Melendez calls, already walking away.

“Yes sir!” Claire and Alex call back.

“Never seen Melendez snap like that”, Alex hums. The both of them eye Melendez, curiosity burning in their eyes, as he stalks off.

* * *

Neil maintains a blank face as he makes his way into the Emergency Room ward, ignoring the surprised looks from the rest of the staff.

“Dr. Melendez, is there something you need from us here?” Audrey asks, stepping away from examining a patient’s chart. Neil hesitates—he and Leila had never discussed what they would call each other to their coworkers since, well, their circles didn’t overlap. At all. And now he’s torn—between calling her a friend, his friend with benefits, or his girlfriend.

“No, I’m—,” he cuts off as he spots ambulances begin rolling into the bay and strides forward with Dr. Lim and the rest of the staff. He waits stiffly as they roll in the first patient, a woman who looked to be unconscious in the cot. He recognizes her from various photos Leila had shown him once—Emily. But in those photos she looked bright and energetic, not the woman lying in front of him with mussed and bloody hair, bruises blooming on her cheek.

He listens with half an ear as they roll her by, knowing that Leila would want to know how her friend was doing. Then they’re rolling Leila in a second later. Her hazel eyes focus in on him and she reaches out for him immediately with her left hand, his eyes tracking as she winces at the movement.

Again he listens only faintly as the EMT rattles off her vitals and the situation and ignores the smattering of discreet stares, instead focusing on keeping hold of her as she’s maneuvered into a proper bed. He continues watching as Audrey runs her through examinations, concluding a possible collarbone break that needed to be scanned and ordering testing for roofies, until finally the two are left alone.

“What happened, Leila?” He murmurs, running his thumb over the back of her hand. She looks devastated, small nicks from rocks running across the left side of her face, upper body tense so she doesn’t move her right collarbone too much. She shudders, face drawn. She had been like a robot since she’d come into the ER and it threw him off—seeing her so muted.

“Can I… can I come sit with you?” She whispers, eyes downcast. “But… If you aren’t comfortable with your co-workers around that’s okay—“

Neil’s heart surges as he realizes why she’s been so quiet the entire time she’d been in in the ER, eyes carefully gauging him and the rest of the staff for their reactions. Being considerate of him in his workplace, even as she processed the night’s events.

“Come here,” he murmurs and her eyes snap back to his as she swings off the bed to carefully arrange herself on his lap. He wraps his arms around her midsection, mindful of her arm in the sling, and she slowly rests her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder, tucking her good hand on top of his.

“We went to go drink and dance, cause we’d just finished midterms and… it’s been a while since it was just the two of us, honestly.” Leila begins. “Emily’s usually off with her boyfriend, I’m usually off with you—we figured it’d be a nice girls night out. I-I just lost her for a split second.

“We went to the bathroom and I took a little longer, and when I left the stall she wasn’t there. So I thought she’d headed back to the dance floor, or-or to the bar? And then I thought she was outside for a breath of air. Then I tried calling her and texting her—nothing. And so I went back into the bar and found my way out back, cause the bathrooms had been in the very back a-and this-this guy w-was on top of her j-just...”

Leila’s voice cracks and as she sniffs Neil realizes that was what had felt _off_ too—she hadn’t been crying when she came in, not until now. Not until she was tucked against him, wrapped up in his arms.

“I dialed 911, dropped the phone, and tackled that fucker off of her.” She mumbles, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. “I hit the ground pretty hard when I did that, which I think is how my collarbone got messed up, and _Neil_ I could see her blood on his…”

She goes silent, beginning now to sob hard into his neck.

“I don’t know why I didn’t think to look in the back first, o-or text more of our friends to come out, or—“

“Leila, look at me.” Neil murmurs, gently tipping her head up and wiping her tears. “None of this is your fault. You looked around the usual spots like any normal person would and you said it yourself—a girls night for the just the two of you. And then, when you found her you fought off her assailant and got help. That rapist is the one at fault but you-you did great Leila. I’m proud of you.” He pressed a gentle kiss against her head.

“I’m scared for her,” Leila whispers. “I got there too late.”

“She’ll be okay,” Neil replies, “because she’s got you behind her back, and I’ve got you.”

* * *

From: Morgan, To: Surgical Squad

Melendez came into the ER waiting for a girl that got wheeled in. 👀

From: Alex, To: Surgical Squad

Yeah he rushed out on Claire and I saying it was a personal emergency

From: Claire, To: Surgical Squad

👁️ 👄 👁️ 

* * *

Leila wakes up again the wee early hours of the morning, positively alarmed and confused until a nurse sweeps in to break down the situation, Neil popping in soon after. Neil holds her hand as the nurse gently tells Leila about her broken collarbone and positive GHB results, and then even more softly tells her what happened to Leila and _Emily_ the night before. And why they’re in the ER now.

It seems to unfathomable to Leila that all she can remember is dancing at the bar with Emily and then a huge black hole of nothingness. And now, she’s in the ER with a broken collarbone and bruises all over. And Emily has been… _violated_.

There’s a few more tidbits from the nurses and then Neil reluctantly also has to go back to work, before Leila is finally able to make her way to the room where Emily is staying. She finds herself hesitating at the doorway for a moment, watching Emily in the bed chatting quietly with her parents and boyfriend, until Emily’s mom looks up from her bedside.

“Oh… _Leila, honey. Thank you for what you did._ ” She stands, rushing over to Leila and wrapping her up in her arms. Leila squeezes back gently and Emily’s mom ushers her towards the bed.

“…hey Emily.” She whispers, face crumpling as Emily smiles up at her, eyes watering over, and tugs her to sit down on her bed.

“Hey Lei.” Emily whispers back. She glances at her parents and boyfriend. “Can we have a moment?” They nod, quietly exiting the room and closing the door behind them.

“How are you feeling?” Leila murmurs, eyes scanning Emily’s form. With half her body covered by the bedsheets all she can see are some deep, purple bruises on Emily’s arms and neck.

“Not great.” Emily sniffles, grasping Leila’s hands. “I can’t remember anything but…I can feel the bruises and aches. I can feel the pain down… there when I shift.”

“I’m so sorry, Emily,” Leila shudders. “I wasn’t paying attention and I was _too late_ —“

“Shut your goddamn mouth and look at me.” Emily glares at Leila. “You fucking _tackled_ this dude and _broke your collarbone_ to protect me. You are absolutely not blaming yourself for this. That piece of shit who- _who_ _raped me_ is to blame a-and he’s going to—“

“Get what he deserves”, the two snarl in unison.

They fall silent.

“...I’m always going to have your back Emily,” Leila flashes a small smile at her. “Every step of the way.”

“And I’ve got yours,” Emily grins. Then she falters. “Maybe more virtually for a little while though. I was just talking about this when my family when you came in, but I think I’m going to take the rest of the semester off. Maybe the year.”

Leila squeezes Emily’s hands, nodding in understanding.

“I was thinking of staying with my parents for a while before I decide but… I don’t want to leave you alone in the apartment. I know you aren’t close with your family. Do you have anyone in the area? Is anyone here at the hospital for you?”

Leila shrugs. “It’s no biggie, Em, don’t worry about me and just take care of yourself. Neil actually works here and is on shift right now—he’s been popping in and out when he can.”

“Oho—,” Emily sits up further, a gleam in her eyes. “One day I’ll meet _Neil_ and then I can ask him exactly how the fuck two of you are still ‘friends with benefits’ cause you two are _goopy_ and _sappy_ —“

“Oh shut up, we are _not_.”

* * *

Neil sweeps back in just as Leila’s wrapping up her discharge papers, and Leila briefly wonders if he’s got people giving him updates on her status because his timing has been impeccable.

“How are you heading out? And to your place? With Emily?” He asks, dark eyes scanning her small form.

“Emily’s staying longer so I was just going to call an Uber out front,” Leila blinks at him as she starts double-checking that she’s got all her belongings. Phone, wallet, keys. Yep. “And she’s going to be heading home to stay with her parents for a while anyways.”

Neil continues eyeing her and eventually she turns to stare back at him.

“What?”

“…If you want you can wait in my office. My shift is over in less than an hour and we can go back to mine.” He finally offers, eyes still intently watching her.

“Oh.” Leila utters, taken a little aback. She steps closer to him, hardly breathing as he steps in as well, one hand on her waist and the other cupping her neck as he presses a soft kiss to her lips.

“I’ll make one of the kiddos go get you some soup and breakfast while you wait.”

“Okay.” Leila nods, staring at him as the both of them remain pressed against each other. A more routine part of her brain kicks back into motion and she looks down at herself. “Can I borrow your jacket?”

At this Neil glances down as well to her outfit—the high-waisted mini skirt and cropped tank top she’d worn out the night before. “Right.” He shrugs off his suit jacket and she pulls it on, staring in bemusement at the combination as they head off to his office.

“Good thing the halls were really empty,” Leila mutters when they finally step into his office. “I’ve just realized I sort of look… not very appropriate of a hospital in this getup. People might think I’m your call girl.”

He rolls his eyes and Leila feels something tight and scared in her chest finally start to loosen. “In this situation am I your sugar daddy?”

“Yes,” she giggles softly. “Pay off the incredible amount of debt I have from law school. Then fund the army of Chihuahuas I’ll build.”

Neil shudders. “Do not seriously tell me you like Chihuahuas—“

“Gross, no.” Leila cackles, catching his hand so she can nudge him to sit on the couch. She then straddles him, resting comfortably on his lap. She takes a shuddering breath. “I’m… not close with my family and it means a lot to me that you’re here with me because waking up and find out… what happened last night was… terrifying. But less terrifying because you are here. Thank you.”

Her lips are soft as they brush against his, and he tightens his hold on her hips as he surges forward for more.

“Always,” he murmurs.

* * *

Leila takes the week off school following that night out and her professors are nothing but overwhelmingly supportive, asking her to take care of herself and that they’ll prepare material to keep her on track. She spends part of her time keeping up with her studies or trying to distract herself by reading thick tomes of legal history. She has her first appointment with a therapist online, and she thinks it was sort of nice to just chat with someone else.

But other times, most times, all she can do is climb into bed, tears trickling down her face. She’s picked up her phone to call Emily a few times at this point, and the two of them will chat for awhile before they fall into silence. But they remain on the phone, just listening to the other breathe for hours. Other times she’ll just curl up and stare into space until Neil comes home, and he’ll crawl into bed behind her and just wrap her up in her arms until she falls asleep.

Leila doesn’t know how to describe it well yet, just that there’s a coldness that seeps through her at the thought of just _not remembering_. Not fucking remembering the night her best friend got raped.

She can remember legal precedents established from cases back in the 1800s but she couldn’t even remember the face of Emily’s rapist until she saw his mug shot in the police report.

It fills her with an indescribable sense of fear, terror, hate, _pain_ , that consumes her when she finds herself laying in bed, only abating when Neil covers her with his body. She shivers at the warmth emanating from his body and his heart in those moments.

“I’m here. I’ve got you, Leila.”

She curls deeper into him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short lil' bit!

Things eventually fall back into a normal in the weeks following the disastrous night out, but it’s a different kind of normal.

Leila wonders if she’s the only one that feels that difference, or if Neil does too. Or wonders if the incident (even if she can barely remember that night) has altered her mindset too much.

She and Emily Facetime and meet up often still—Emily has finalized taking the rest of the semester and year off as well. They still share the apartment but it’s empty most of the time now, as Emily has fully moved back in with her parents and Leila spends more and more of her days and nights at Neil’s apartment.

Neil hasn’t complained at all, and actually seems to have proactively made spaces for her to be around more. At various points the toothbrush holder got swapped out for one that holds two, she’s got half a drawer of clothes in his closet, her favorite oat milk is a staple in his fridge… and one day she found an extra key clipped into her car keys...For his apartment.

Whenever she’s popped back into St. Bonaventure for check ups on her collarbone he always manages to catch her as she’s heading out, reviewing her chart to make sure everything is okay and popping a kiss on her cheek before they split off. The sex, especially, has gotten more and more intimate. He’s still dominant and demanding but has become more gentle and intensely focused. At first Leila had thought it was because of her broken collarbone—can’t exactly have rough, kinky sex when her arm is in a massive sling. But even as it’s started healing up, Neil still takes his sweet time eating her out or leaving her on the edge of climax for ages until she’s gasping for it.

She loves it—and hates it, fears it. He’s so _good_ to her, _too good_. Like her parents have always said—a loving relationship is only for those who deserve it, and Leila...doesn’t. In her heart of hearts and in the dead middle of the night she can admit that she’s head over heels for him. And in the next heartbeat, she knows she’s not good enough for him and that he didn’t sign up for a _relationship_ , just a friends with benefits situation. When, not _if_ , this ends, she knows that it’ll be on his terms when he realizes he’s ready to move on and away from her. Until that day of reckoning though, she’ll selfishly curl up on him for as long as she can.

* * *

Neil doesn’t really know what he’s doing with Leila. Or like, what they are. They’re definitely not just friends with benefits anymore.

Seriously, the other day he realized have their own _spot_ on the couch that’s their favorite for cuddling while watching movies and then serves as the perfect makeout-to-sex spot. _At some point he slipped his apartment key onto her keyring_ in a zoned-out-slightly-panicked moment thinking about her going back to her empty, lonely apartment. He now knows that she’s obsessive about color-coding her notes and that law school books are _thick_. He’s tripped over several of them in front of the couch, which is her favorite studying spot.

He’s also acutely aware of their age difference—which _sort of_ hadn’t mattered much before when they were just “fuck buddies”. Now, when his schedule frees up they don’t just have sex or putter around his apartment. They go out to the movies, or the farmer’s market, or hiking. And then it’s the little things that emphasize their age differences—like their clothing. He’ll wear a button up and slacks. Leila will wear a sundress with boots. Jessica would’ve worn a blouse, slacks, and killer heels. Leila will use slang or reference memes he’s never even heard of—and then when he accidentally uses it in front of his residents they’ll look at him in shock. It’s the little things like that, that make him wonder what she’s doing with him, when she could find someone her age to keep up with her more. What they’re doing with each other.

Not that he’ll ever say anything to her about it though. Not when he likes the way her hazel eyes are always looking at him now. The way her smiles have been growing more and more radiant (and directed at him) after the incident. The way she gasps his name over and over when they make love and when she falls asleep on top of him. 


End file.
